


Little’s Secret

by STAY_SKZ



Series: Little!AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bangchan/reader-platonic, Chou Tzuyu/reader-platonic, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little Space, Little!Reader, felix is mentioned at the end, headsapace, i can’t write well I’m sorry, stray kids - Freeform, twice, we need more stray kids stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_SKZ/pseuds/STAY_SKZ
Summary: (Y/N) is a JYP trainee with one secret... she sometimes slips into a head space called little space. Only her closest friend Tzuyu knows. Today that is going to change.





	Little’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public story! I’ve written more in private and I have a wattpad account where I translate stories from English to French! It is called KpopFR but there is just one story public at the moment. Anyway have fun reading!

Today, you weren’t feeling well, you had a headache and couldn’t do much without feeling like your head was gonna explode. Normally, that meant you were slipping into your little headspace. It didn’t always hurt but if it had been a while since you were holding it off because you were scared someone would find out then it would hurt once it happened. You were with your trusted friend, Tzuyu from Twice. You had been friend since you were trainees, she ended debuting and you stayed practice since you got in the company later than her. You trusted her enough to let her know about your headspace and how little you could get and what could make you go even deeper in little space . You were stuck in bed clutching your favourite stuffie, Tzuyu petting your hair softly.

“Unnie, it hurt so much.”

“I know (Y/N)-(y)ah. Just let yourself go. It’ll only get worse if you hold it off.” She told you softly. You nodded and slowly slipped into your headspace. “Do you feel better (Y/N)-(y)ah?” You nodded and made grabby hands toward the nozzled water bottle on the other side of the bed. Tzuyu kissed the top of your head and grabbed the bottle next to her and gave it to you before you could let out a cry. You grabbed the bottle with both hands and sucked on the nozzle. 

A minute later, a knock startled Tzuyu, who was too focused on watching You drink in case you ended up choking. But for now you seemed to have relaxed, your eyes were closed. Tzuyu looked at the door and saw Bang Chan, stray kids’ leader. 

“Hey I heard (Y/N) wasn’t feeling good is she-... okay?” Chan looked confused at how child-like you were drinking. You guys were also friend when he was a trainee but he had made his debut not too long ago. You had spent all this time hiding this secret but now he was going to find out what you were hiding.

“Uh-uh-uh y-yeah, she’s fine… she just had to drink some water.” Tzuyu knew you trusted her to keep your secret, but she knew that Chan was going to find out.

“Why is she drinking like that?” He came in the room and closed the door to your dorm. Your roommates were out to let you rest and had brought Tzuyu in knowing how close you two were. Chan came close to you and felt your forehead in case it was a fever and your eyes opened. You looked at him with big innocent eyes. You let go of the bottle.

“Oppa? Oppa~!” You giggled with your baby voice and made grabby hands toward him for him to hug you. In little space you were always cuddly and needy. Always in need of a hug! You got up and sat down on the bed still trying to get Chan to hug you.

“Baby come here let unnie hug you.” Tzuyu said and you turned around hugging her and giggling. “I’m sorry Chan Oppa… she didn’t want you to see this.” Tzuyu looked down feeling like she had betrayed you by letting Chan see you in little space.

“Hey, (Y/N), do you want oppa to hug you?” Chan asked you sweetly. You giggled and crawled on the bed to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. “What is going on with her?” Chan asked still hugging you. “She’s… Uhm… she’s in little space right now. She wasn’t feeling well because she held it off for too long… the stress was getting to her and she had no way of letting it go because she was scared people would find out and judge her… she trusted me to keep her secret but I guess I failed at doing that…” Tzuyu looked at you now playing with the stuffie you were clutching earlier. 

“Hey hey, you didn’t fail. You didn’t reveal it, I found out! I was the one who asked after seeing her this way! You couldn’t have known I was going to come in. Now- are you still thirsty baby?” Chan laughed seeing you with your neck bent and your head up to the ceiling trying to drink the last drop of water at the bottom of the bottle. You stopped trying and gave him the plastic bottle for him it fill it back up. He took it and went out of your dorm.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep your secret (Y/N)-(y)ah…”

“It’ch Okay unnie! (Y/N) happy Channie oppa knows he gonna take good care o’ me!” You giggled clapping. Tzuyu smiled and pet your hair as a thank you. You guys played for a while with the stuffies until Chan got back, you giggled again as you saw him and held out your hands to take the bottle. Chan held the bottle out of your reach though.

“Does (Y/N) wants oppa to give her her bottle?” He said his voice going higher at the end. You screamed a yes and he sat down at the head of your bed and made you sit between his legs, your head against his chest and he brought the nozzle of the plastic bottle to your lips and you immediately started to suck on it.

“How did you know what to do?” Tzuyu looked at him with big eyes surprised at how easily he did that.

“Having a little in my group as well made me learn a little about how to handle them.” Chan said smirking at Tzuyu.

“Wait! One of the members is a little! Who is it! Please tell me who it is!” Tzuyu begged Chan to let her know.

“I swear if it gets out your dead!” Tzuyu mimed a zipper across her lips, showing him that his secret was safe with her. She already had your secret to keep, another one couldn’t hurt.

“It’s Felix. I swear when he gets in little space he’s so cute! He’s so needy and playful! It’s cute to see him not worry about dancing and performing every once in a while! When we found out we had to get Jeongin’s mother to buy a baby stuff for him or he would suck on his stuffies and wouldn’t drink anything for as long as he was in little space! He has enough stuffies to entertain him so toys weren’t necessary but on Christmas the mothers couldn’t help themselves and bought a ton of toys for little Felix! You should have seen him haha.” Chan looked so found of him. You were asleep on his chest now, the bottle was on the bedside table. You had your thumb in your mouth because you didn’t have a pacifier yet. You didn’t have any baby stuff in your dorm. You couldn’t trust anybody with that secret yet. You were waiting until you had your official group planed to reveal it. You were only revealing it to your group though… nobody else! Chan took your thumb out of your mouth and replaced it with a pink and purple pacifier that matched your hair at the moment.

“That’s why it took you so long!” Tzuyu whisper-screamed not to wake you up.

“Yeah… from my experience with Felix, who never let’s go of his pacifier until he is back from his headspace, I thought it was weird seeing her without one. So as a “don’t worry I’m not gonna tell” promise I got her this! I was just across the street and I was covered enough, I hid the pacifier in my sleeve while going out! She seemed happy with this plastic bottle so I didn’t bother buying a baby bottle but that will be a good gift for Christmas!” Tzuyu gave you your favourite stuffie before getting up with Chan, who lifted you up softly and tucked you in bed. As they got out, your roommates were getting back in. 

“Is she okay?” Younghee the oldest of the 3 girls in front of them said.

“Yeah she’s fine, she just need a little rest so don’t make any noises or go in her room.” Tzuyu said.

“And if you think she still looks sick or acts out of character, come see look for us, we’ll check it out okay.”

“Yes Sunbaenim!” The three girls said before going in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read So many little!Felix fic that I had to include it! Okay there are not a lot but I think I’ve read them all! I get super soft when I read those haha! Please tell me if something seems wrong or if there are mistakes, I don’t really know how this website works but I’ll try my best in the future! Thank you for reading!


End file.
